The Lightning Thief on FACEBOOK
by fyrefly0.0
Summary: Percy Jackson and his gang are watching The Lightning Thief on Facebook! And what do they have to say about the lame mortals that made this film? Read this to find out! Note: I WILL redo this story so it fits in the guidelines, later.
1. The movie finally starts!

**Here comes the first chapter of the rewrite! :D**

**Also, I didn't want to delete my first version, so the very first version is below the updated version. Just scroll down and you'll find it :)**

_**Percy's POV**_

I was watching _**The Lightning Thief**_with my friends. Yeah, it's about me, and it's kind of weird to have a movie made about you and you're not acting you.

Especially when you actually watch it and you can't yell and kill the mortals who made it, because, unfortunately, mortals cannot be killed by celestial bronze.

It was kind of awkward, too, because we were linked to Facebook and so we could talk about the movie online with some of our "other friends."

So technically, Clarisse, me, Annabeth, Chiron, Travis and Connor, and a bunch of other people whose names I couldn't remember were watching the movie, while we each had laptops so we could share our comments about the movie with our friends online.

See, we narrated the movie on Facebook, while the others online would've probably been watching the video on Youtube or something. Connor and Travis were responsible to add whatever comments the people-in-the-room-who-are-watching-the-movie had.

So, we turned to movie on, and it started to play.

**Lightning clouds appear on the screen. The lightning stops.**

I could see Conner typing what was happening in the movie.

"I hate this," I declared.

"I can't wait until we get to the part where we beat up Medusa! And I whack her with a stick…" Grover said, excited.

"Let's just get on with the movie," Annabeth muttered.

**Poseidon walks out of a river, freaking out an elderly man who is fishing.**

"Conner," I said, "Like that for me, will you?"

Conner rolled his eyes but replied, "Got it!"

"Poor old man…" Annabeth murmured. I actually thought it was kinda funny.

"Hey guys!" Conner yelled, showing us his computer screen. "Luke replied!"

I gasped. Luke is on _Facebook?_ I mean, he's dead, so he should be in Elysium…

"You know, Elysium has Internet," Nico commented.

"But where did he get the computer?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "Probably bribed someone there to give it to him."

**Poseidon turns into human form and walks towards the Empire State Building.**

I gasped. "Someone's been impersonating Poseidon! I mean, since when did he have a tattoo?" I practically yelled.

I could see Conner fingers typing something. Probably my comment.

"Poseidon says, 'I like that tattoo. I think I'll get one after this movie.'" Conner said, using a deep voice.

"Oh shut up, Conner," I muttered.

**Poseidon walks up to Zeus. "Zeus," he says. Zeus turns around. "Poseidon," he acknowledges.**

Nobody commented,

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then, continue on with the movie."

"**What do you see?" Zeus asks. "Thunderclouds," Poseidon answers, looking around. "But no lightning," Zeus says, "Stolen."**

"Hmmm," Conner said, "It seems that Zeus is rather angry today. Searing spree, yes…"

I glanced at the computer. I saw Zeus's comment –Apparently, Facebook blocked all the swears and replaced them with ****'s. So, no bad words on the page. "Wait. Who tampered with the Safety options?" I asked.

Conner smirked. I typed in another comment, which ended up as this-

**Conner Stoll:** Conner is being a *****. Anyways, who's seen a god on a swearing spree?

Another comment came up.

**Hermes:** Since when did you call yourself a *****?

Conner quickly stole the laptop from me and continued to play the movie.

"**What? You think I stole it?" Poseidon asks. "Omnipotence has blinded you, brother." Zeus replies, walking away.**

"What's omnipotence?" Nico asked innocently.

"Power. Read more books, Nico!" Annabeth scolded.

"Yeah, like I would read a dictionary," Nico retorted.

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

The movie continued.

"**We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers," Poseidon says. Zeus stops and turns to face Poseidon. "But our children aren't."**

"Dun dun dun!" Conner said, making sound effects with the help of his brother.

"Oh shut up, Conner," Annabeth sighed.

"**You're accusing my son?" Poseidon asks. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't even know you or who he is because of you!" "If your son is the thief," Zeus says, "Then I'll send him to the depths of Tartarus!"**

"Ooh, harsh," Conner said.

**Poseidon grabs Zeus by the collar. "If you touch him, you'll have the fight of your life," Zeus angrily pushes him back. "He must return the bolt in fourteen days, before midnight on the summer solstice."Zeus says, starting to walk towards the door. He turns around. "Or there will be war," he finishes, exploding the door into pieces. After he walks through, the fragments piece together again.**

"Oh yeah, Dad, you are so awesome!" Thalia cheered.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Admit it, my dad's better than yours."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

"Wow," Conner muttered, too soft for anyone to hear, "Everybody who's on Facebook right now like it."

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"You know, from the wording, it says "Percy Jackson" _and _the lightning thief. So technically, from the title, you can tell that you're not the lightning thief." Annabeth said.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered.

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter one. Now here's the original:**

**Lightning clouds appear on the screen. The lightning stops.**

_Luke Castellan and 14 others like this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **I hate this.

**Grover Underwood: **I can't wait until we get to the part where we beat up Medusa! And I whack her with a stick…

**Annabeth Chase: **Let's just get on with the movie.

**Poseidon walks out of a river, freaking out an elderly man who is fishing.**

_Percy Jackson and 21 others like this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Oh yeah, Dad!

**Annabeth Chase: **Poor old man…

**Luke Castellan: **…

**Poseidon: **Oh yessss…

**Percy Jackson: **Dad!

**Poseidon turns into human form and walks towards the Empire State Building.**

_Zeus, Luke Castellan, and 4 others like this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **O:! Someone's been impersonating you, Dad! He doesn't even look like you! Since when did you have a tattoo?

**Poseidon: **I like that tattoo. I think I'll get one after this movie.

**Thalia Grace: **Dad's going to come in any second!

**Poseidon walks up to Zeus. "Zeus," he says. Zeus turns around. "Poseidon," he acknowledges.**

_Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and 4 others like this._

"**What do you see?" Zeus asks. "Thunderclouds," Poseidon answers, looking around. "But no lightning," Zeus says, "Stolen."**

_Luke Castellan likes this._

Comments:

**Zeus: **DISLIKE!

**Percy Jackson: =_=**

"**What? You think I stole it?" Poseidon asks. "Omnipotence has blinded you, brother." Zeus replies, walking away.**

_Luke Castellan likes this._

Comments:

**Annabeth Chase: **Luke, why do you keep liking these scenes?

**Luke Castellan: **I thought it was obvious.

**Nico di Angelo: **What's omnipotence?

**Annabeth Chase: **Power. Read more books, Nico!

**Nico di Angelo: **Yeah, like I would read a dictionary.

**Annabeth Chase: **That's exactly what I want you to do.

"**We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers," Poseidon says. Zeus stops and turns to face Poseidon. "But our children aren't."**

_Luke Castellan, Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll, and 5 others like this._

Comments:

**Conner Stoll: ***Drumroll*

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh shut up, Conner.

"**You're accusing my son?" Poseidon asks. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't even know you or who he is because of you!" "If your son is the thief," Zeus says, "Then I'll send him to the depths of Tartarus!"**

_Zeus likes this._

Comments:

**Conner Stoll: **Ooh, harsh.

**Percy Jackson: **DISLIKE!

**Poseidon: **DISLIKE!

**Poseidon grabs Zeus by the collar. "If you touch him, you'll have the fight of your life," Zeus angrily pushes him back. "He must return the bolt in fourteen days, before midnight on the summer solstice."Zeus says, starting to walk towards the door. He turns around. "Or there will be war," he finishes, exploding the door into pieces. After he walks through, the fragments piece together again.**

_Zeus likes this._

Comments:

**Thalia Grace: **Oh yeah, Dad! You are so awesome!

**Percy Jackson: **Whatever.

**Thalia Grace: **Admit it. My dad's better than yours.

**Percy Jackson: **=.=

**Poseidon: **You know I'm on Facebook right now, too?

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

_Everybody likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Finally!

**Annabeth Chase: **You know, from the wording, it says "Percy Jackson" _and _the lightning thief. So technically, from the title, you can tell that you're not the lightning thief.

**Percy Jackson: **Whatever.

**Annabeth Chase: **Same old Seaweed Brain.


	2. Prissy has brains? :O

**Second chapter of rewrite! I'm going to make it up for you guys for not updating in two months! :D**

**Review and I'll try to get more chapters in!**

_**Percy's POV**_

We continued the movie –It was exciting that it actually started now, thank the gods.

**The words fade, and Percy is at the bottom of the pool, looking around.**

"Whoa," Conner muttered. "A bunch of people just liked that. It's kinda creepy, you know? Like stalkers."

Annabeth leaned over and clicked the "like" button on Conner's Facebook.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you just like that?" I asked.

"This is boring," Annabeth groaned. "They should get on with the more important and exciting stuff."

"AHEM, I was asking you a question," I repeated.

"'Stop pretending you don't like him,'" Conner said. When I glared at him, he raised his arms in surrender and said, "Poseidon wrote that!" Sure enough, he did.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to look casual. "Let's continue with the movie," she said.

**Percy swims back up. "And he's alive! Ha ha!" Grover says, clapping his hands. "Percy Jackson is a beast. You're a beast, man! Give me some!" They high-five.**

"That is NOT me," Grover said angrily.

I did a little happy dance. "I'm a beast!" I said happily.

"No, Seaweed Brain, your head is too stuffed with kelp to be a beast!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Um, okay," Conner said awkwardly. "Quoting Poseidon… 'Beeeep! He's my son! How dare you!' Also, the cussing is replaced by a "beep," so just replace that with a curse word of your choice."

**Percy heaves himself up from the water and sits at the edge. "How long was that?" he asks. "Seven minutes," Grover replies.**

"Seven minutes?" I scoffed. "I can hold it for an hour!"

"They're mortals, Seaweed Brain, they don't have epic powers like you do." Annabeth scolded.

"I _do _have epic powers, don't I?" I asked, smiling.

"**Seven minutes?" Percy asks. "Mmhmm," Grover replies, handing him a towel. "Oh," Percy says. "That's crazy, man! That's ridiculous! How did you do it?"**

"Do you anything to say about this, Grover?" I asked him.

"I look weird," He commented.

"Agreed," Annabeth said.

" **I just like being in water," Percy replies, drying himself off. "It's the one place I can think." "Mmhmm," Grover says.**

"At least _something's_ right about this movie." I muttered in annoyance.

"Prissy, you don't think!" Clarisse snapped.

I said in defeat.

**The scene changes to Yancy Academy and the school bell rings. "I wish I could spend all day in the water instead of this place," Percy says. Grover, on crutches, replies: "Right. It's like high school without the musical."**

"Hmm," Conner said, "It seems that you're mom has like this, Percy."

I grabbed that laptop from him and started to have a little 'talk' with my mom that went something like this-

**Percy Jackson: **Mom?

**Sally Jackson: **Yes?

**Percy Jackson: **You watch High School Musical?

**Sally Jackson: **Uh, I have some dishes that need to be washes. See ya!

Now, if you'll stop staring at that computer screen, we have a movie to watch!" Annabeth said.

"**Every day is the same. Look at this!" Grover says, passing a bunch of kids beating each other up while a teacher tries to break them up. Percy sighs.**

I typed in what happened in the movie, and I could see Clarisse smiling. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" She yelled, cheering the random people in the movie on.

Of course, I needed to put it on Facebook, so this is what came out on the screen-

**Conner Stoll: **Clarisse says, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

**Conner Stoll: **Percy the Awesome says, "…"

**The scene changes to English class. "****Good Morning. I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Would someone explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?" Mrs. Dodds asks, looking around.**

Conner grabbed the laptop away. "You know, she _does_ look like the real Mrs. Dodds." I said.

"A few things," Grover said, "She wasn't out English teacher, she wasn't a substitute teacher, and she isn't wearing a leather jacket!"

"Jeez," Annabeth said after Grover's ranting. "When did you get so obsessed with fashion?"

**Percy looks away. "Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Dodds says. Percy stares at the blackboard. The letters start to scramble. "Well?" Mrs. Dodds asks. "I'm sorry, I don't know," Percy says. "Anyone else?" Mrs. Dodds asks.**

"And that proved my point of Prissy's lack of brains." Clarisse said.

"It was because of my stupid dyslexia!" I complained.

"It wasn't because he doesn't have any brains, it's because his head is stuffed with kelp!" Annabeth cut in.

"Gee thanks, Annabeth," I mumbled.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain."

**Okay, so here's the original second chapter:**

**The words fade, and Percy is at the bottom of the pool, looking around.**

_Annabeth Chase, Poseidon, and 3 others like this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Hey, why the likes?

**Annabeth Chase: **This is boring. They should get on with the more important and exciting stuff.

**Percy Jackson: **AHEM, I was asking you a question.

**Poseidon: **Stop pretending you don't like him.

**Annabeth Chase: **O:

**Percy swims back up. "And he's alive! Ha ha!" Grover says, clapping his hands. "Percy Jackson is a beast. You're a beast, man! Give me some!" They high-five.**

_Annabeth Chase and 2 others like this._

Comments:

**Grover Underwood: **That is NOT me.

**Percy Jackson: ***Happy dance* I'm a beast! :D

**Annabeth Chase: **No, Seaweed Brain, your head is too stuffed with kelp to be a beast.

**Poseidon: ***O*! He's my son! How dare you –!

**Percy heaves himself up from the water and sits at the edge. "How long was that?" he asks. "Seven minutes," Grover replies.**

_Grover Underwood likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Seven minutes? You call that long? I can hold an hour!

**Annabeth Chase: **They're mortals, Seaweed Brain. They don't have epic powers like you do.

**Percy Jackson: **I _do_ have epic powers, don't I? :D

"**Seven minutes?" Percy asks. "Mmhmm," Grover replies, handing him a towel. "Oh," Percy says. "That's crazy, man! That's ridiculous! How did you do it?"**

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Do you have anything to say about this, Grover?

**Grover Underwood: **I look weird.

**Annabeth Chase: **Agreed.

"**I just like being in water," Percy replies, drying himself off. "It's the one place I can think." "Mmhmm," Grover says.**

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **At least _something's _right about this movie.

**Clarisse la Rue: **Prissy, you don't think.

**Percy Jackson: **~sighs~

**The scene changes to Yancy Academy and the school bell rings. "I wish I could spend all day in the water instead of this place," Percy says. Grover, on crutches, replies: "Right. It's like high school without the musical."**

_Sally Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Mom?

**Sally Jackson: **Yes?

**Percy Jackson: **You watch High School Musical?

**Sally Jackson: **Uh, I have some dishes that need to be washes. See ya!

"**Every day is the same. Look at this!" Grover says, passing a bunch of kids beating each other up while a teacher tries to break them up. Percy sighs.**

_Clarisse la Rue likes this._

Comments:

**Clarisse la Rue: **Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Percy Jackson: **…

**The scene changes to English class. "****Good Morning. I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Would someone explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?" Mrs. Dodds asks, looking around.**

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **You've gotta admit, she does look like the real Mrs. Dodds.

**Grover Underwood: **A few things: she wasn't our English teacher, she wasn't a substitute teacher, and she isn't wearing a leather jacket!

**Annabeth Chase: **Jeez, Grover. When did you get do obsessed with fashion?

**Percy looks away. "Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Dodds says. Percy stares at the blackboard. The letters start to scramble. "Well?" Mrs. Dodds asks. "I'm sorry, I don't know," Percy says. "Anyone else?" Mrs. Dodds asks.**

_Clarisse la Rue likes this._

Comments:

**Clarisse la Rue: **And that proves my point of Prissy not having any brains.

**Percy Jackson: **It was because of my stupid dyslexia!

**Annabeth Chase: **It wasn't because he doesn't have any brains, it's because his head is stuffed with kelp!

**Percy Jackson: **Gee, thanks, Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase: **Anytime, Seaweed Brain. :D

**R&R, guys! **


	3. Spreading the joy of patting butts!

_**Percy's POV**_

I shifted uncomfortably as the movie continued.

**The scene changes to Percy walking down a sidewalk and entering an apartment building. "Hey Mom, I'm home," he yells. "I'm up here, honey," his mom replies. *Inside the building* "Hi," Percy's Mom says. "Hey, Mom."**

"My mom is awesome," I said absent-mindedly.

"Agreed," said Conner, using a high-pitched girly voice. "Or so your mom says."

I grabbed the laptop and started making another conversation with my mom.

And…well, the conversation went badly, like last time:

**Sally Jackson: **Agreed.

**Conner Stoll: **Are you done with the dishes? Oh, and uh, Percy's talking here.

**Sally Jackson: **Yes.

**Conner Stoll: **Do you watch High School Musical? And, um, I'm still Percy.

**Sally Jackson: **Sorry, but I need to do the laundry now. See you!

**Conner Stoll: **Jeez… D:

"**How was school today?" Percy's mom asks. "The usual," Percy says, kissing his mom on the cheek. "I think this, uh, dyslexia thing is getting worse." He says, picking up a book. **

By this time, Conner had gotten his laptop back.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth squealed. "Percy picked up a book!"

"This never would've happened in real life…" I trailed off.

"Good point," Annabeth sighed, looking depressed.

"**Oh, why do you think that?" his mom asks, looking up from her ironing. Putting down the book, Percy replies, "I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD." Pouring lemonade, he continues: "You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better."**

"See, Wise Girl?" I muttered, "I would never read a book."

Annabeth just shrugged in response.

"**Percy, I know how hard this is for you," his mother says. "But someday it'll all make sense." "Really?" Percy asks. "When? Hmm? Tonight, tomorrow, when?"**

"Percy, you're so impatient!" Annabeth said.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered, too soft for Annabeth to hear.

**The door closes and Percy turns his head towards the noise. "Woman!" A old man yells, sitting down in a chair. Percy sighs. "Hi, Gabe!" Percy's mom says cheerfully.**

"I hate that guy," I said.

Conner beckoned me over, and when I saw who like it, I almost fainted.

**Conner Stoll: **Aaah! It's Gabe! I thought you were turned into stone! By the way, the one who's typing/talking is Percy.

I added that comment.

**Gabe Ugliano: **Shut up, boy.

Gabe replied.

"**Where's my beer?" Gabe asks. "It's in the fridge," Percy's mom replies, pointing with her iron. "So what, it's supposed to magically float from the ice box and into my hand?" Gabe asks. Percy shrugs and his mom gets up to get the beer. "Hustle," Gabe said, chuckling and patting his mom on the butt.**

Travis laughed so hard he fell to the floor. "Hahaha! I like the part where Gabe hits your mom's butt, Percy! I'm going to spread word of this event!"

"Hand me that computer for a second, Conner," I said. Conner reluctantly agreed.

I did some quick typing and stuff, and when I Conner logged back on to _his_ Facebook, a new message popped up:

_Percy Jackson has removed Travis Stoll from his friends list._

I grinned in triumph.

"**Oh come on, man. You have to do this right here?" Percy asks, "It's disgusting. We-we're in a kitchen." Gabe looks at him as Percy's mom opens a beer can and sets it in front of Gabe. "Yeah, real charm you've got there," Percy says. "Really. Show some respect. That's my mom right there."**

I could see Conner showing his brother what I did.

Travis gave an evil laugh. "You may have deleted me from your friends list, Percy, but I'm still going to spread the joy of patting butts!" He cackled.

"Wait until my mom hears about this," I groaned.

**Gabe stands up and walks towards Percy. He pulls Percy's hair and pushes him against the wall. "This is my house," he says. Percy's mom closes her eyes and continues ironing. "Show some respect." "Oh, come on," Percy mutters. Gabe releases Percy and walks into another room.  
**"Yeah, show some respect, kid!" Conner said, imitating a drunk person. Namely, Gabe.

"Nice imitation," I commented before returning to the movie.

**Percy points at Gabe. "Why?" he asks, "****do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?" His mom shrugs.**

"So THAT'S what you did when I was in the other room!" Conner said again, with the drunk man voice.

"**He's been good to us, Percy, in ways you don't understand," she replies. "You're right, I don't understand," he replies, throwing up his hands, "I don't get it." He walks out a window and looks at New York below and sighs.**

"See? Even she says she's useful!" Conner said again, with that voice.

Believe me, it was starting to irritate me.

I wish Gabe didn't come back to life, if he did…I mean, he was on Facebook, so either his soul went to the Underworld and… But that didn't make sense. He would probably be in the Fields of Asphodel, or in eternal torment. He couldn't have gotten into Elysium.

**Gee, I wish I could say 'I knew Gabe couldn't come back to life, but boy was I wrong,' but nooooo that would turn out to be a crappy story.**

**Anyways, original part begins!**

**The scene changes to Percy walking down a sidewalk and entering an apartment building. "Hey Mom, I'm home," he yells. "I'm up here, honey," his mom replies. *Inside the building* "Hi," Percy's Mom says. "Hey, Mom."**

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **My mom is awesome.

**Sally Jackson: **Agreed.

**Percy Jackson: **Are you done with the dishes?

**Sally Jackson: **Yes.

**Percy Jackson: **Do you watch High School Musical?

**Sally Jackson: **Sorry, but I need to do the laundry now. See you!

**Percy Jackson: **Sighs….

"**How was school today?" Percy's mom asks. "The usual," Percy says, kissing his mom on the cheek. "I think this, uh, dyslexia thing is getting worse." He says, picking up a book. **

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh my gods! Percy picked up a book! :D :D :D

**Percy Jackson: **This never would've happened in real life…

**Annabeth Chase: **Good point.

"**Oh, why do you think that?" his mom asks, looking up from her ironing. Putting down the book, Percy replies, "I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD." Pouring lemonade, he continues: "You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better."**

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **See, Wise Girl? I'd never read a book.

**Annabeth Chase: ***Shrugs*

"**Percy, I know how hard this is for you," his mother says. "But someday it'll all make sense." "Really?" Percy asks. "When? Hmm? Tonight, tomorrow, when?"**

Comments:

**Annabeth Chase: **Jeez, Perce, you're so impatient.

**Percy Jackson: **Speak for yourself. =.=

**The door closes and Percy turns his head towards the noise. "Woman!" A old man yells, sitting down in a chair. Percy sighs. "Hi, Gabe!" Percy's mom says cheerfully.**

_Gabe Ugliano likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Aaah! It's Gabe! I thought you were turned into stone!"

**Gabe Ugliano: **Shut up, boy.

"**Where's my beer?" Gabe asks. "It's in the fridge," Percy's mom replies, pointing with her iron. "So what, it's supposed to magically float from the ice box and into my hand?" Gabe asks. Percy shrugs and his mom gets up to get the beer. "Hustle," Gabe said, chuckling and patting his mom on the butt.**

_Travis and Conner Stoll like this._

Comments:

**Travis Stoll: **Hahaha! I like the part where Gabe hits your mom's butt, Percy! I'm going to spread word of this event!

**Percy Jackson: **Shut it, Travis.

_Percy Jackson has removed Travis Stoll from his friends list._

"**Oh come on, man. You have to do this right here?" Percy asks, "It's disgusting. We-we're in a kitchen." Gabe looks at him as Percy's mom opens a beer can and sets it in front of Gabe. "Yeah, real charm you've got there," Percy says. "Really. Show some respect. That's my mom right there."**

_Travis and Conner Stoll like this._

Comments:

**Travis Stoll: **You may have deleted me from your friends list, Percy, but I'm still going spread the joy of patting butts!

**Percy Jackson: **What until my mom hears about this. O_o

**Gabe stands up and walks towards Percy. He pulls Percy's hair and pushes him against the wall. "This is my house," he says. Percy's mom closes her eyes and continues ironing. "Show some respect." "Oh, come on," Percy mutters. Gabe releases Percy and walks into another room.  
**_Gabe Ugliano likes this._

Comments:

**Gabe Ugliano: **Yeah, show some respect!

**Percy points at Gabe. "Why?" he asks, "****do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?" His mom shrugs.**

Comments:

**Gabe Ugliano: **So THAT'S what you were doing when I was away!

"**He's been good to us, Percy, in ways you don't understand," she replies. "You're right, I don't understand," he replies, throwing up his hands, "I don't get it." He walks out a window and looks at New York below and sighs.**

_Gabe Ugliano likes this._

Comments:

**Gabe Ugliano: **See? Even she says I'm useful!


	4. Creepy stalker dudes

_**Percy's POV**_

**The scene changes to the Greek and Roman Museum. "Everything's about to change, Percy. Be prepared…" Poseidon says. Percy looks around, but Poseidon disappears when a bus drives in front of him.**

I gasped epically. "Oh. My. Gods." I sad, grabbing the laptop from Conner computer. Then I had a little talk with my dad –About stalking me, of course:

**Connor Stoll: **Percy says: You were stalking me when I was going on that field trip?

**Poseidon: **Will you be content if I don't tell you?

**Connor Stoll: **Percy says: No.

**Poseidon: **Maybe.

**Connor Stoll: **Percy says: How is that supposed to help? D:

"**There are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him into little pieces." Mr. Brunner explained inside the museum.**

_Poseidon, Zeus, and 10 others like this._

I snorted, _Yeah right,_ I thought. _Wait until Kronos sees this._

I typed in a comment-

**Connor Stoll: **Percy says: Why do I have a feeling all the gods just liked this?

**Poseidon: **They did. We're all sharing Hermes's computer on Olympus.

The next comment scared me even more than my mom watching High School Musical.

**Kronos: **DISLIKE!

I almost screamed if not for my curiosity, which made me say:

**Connor Stoll: **Whoa, man! Where'd you come from? Tartarus has Internet?

**Percy is listening to music, and when he turns, he sees Mrs. Dodds glaring at him. "The three gods have been rivals ever since," Mr. Brunner continues. "Always arguing, always threatening war."**

Chiron sighed. "This reminds me of the old days," he murmured.

"Shhh!" Grover whispered. "We're about to get to the part where we beat up the stalker teacher!"

"Are you referring to me?" Chiron asked, confused.

Grover facepalmed. "Mrs. Dodds!" He practically yelled.

"**On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um, how should I put this?" Mr. Brunner asks. "Hook up?" Grover suggests. The class starts laughing. Mr. Brunner nods. "They would hook up with mortals," he says, "The children of these unions were half-god, half-mortal." He looked around. "Can you tell me what they were called…Percy?"**

Connor stole the laptop back from me.

"Hook up? Really?" Grover snorted.

"Exactly what you would say," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

**Grover nudges Percy. He looks at Grover, then pulls out his ear buds out. He looks at Mr. Brunner. "I'm sorry…What, Mr. Brunner?" He asks. Mr. Brunner moves his wheelchair closer. "What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?" **

"A demigod, for the gods' sakes!" Annabeth said, making dramatic gestures with her hands.

"Yes, Wise Girl, we know," I sighed.

**The camera zooms in on Percy's face. "A demigod," he says."Exactly," Mr. Brunner says. "And many of them became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another?" Percy shrugs. "I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." Mr. Brunner says, leaning forward.**

"Perseus," Annabeth said. "Duh."

**Percy looks at the tablet about Mr. Brunner's head. The Greek inscriptions translate into "Perseus defeats Cetus." "Percy," Percy mutters. "Perseus." He said louder.**

"Finally!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Come on!" I complained. "I got it right!"

"You looked at the inscriptions." Annabeth accused.

**Mr. Brunner nods. "Correct," he says. Moving his wheelchair, he continues: "Now over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion! Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as trophy."**

"Correct!" I said happily.

Annabeth sighed.

**K guys, this is the last original chapter, so enjoy~**

**The scene changes to the Greek and Roman Museum. "Everything's about to change, Percy. Be prepared…" Poseidon says. Percy looks around, but Poseidon disappears when a bus drives in front of him.**

_Poseidon likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **You were stalking me when I was going on that field trip?

**Poseidon: **Will you be content if I don't tell you?

**Percy Jackson: **No.

**Poseidon: **Maybe.

**Percy Jackson: **How is that supposed to help?

"**There are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him into little pieces." Mr. Brunner explained inside the museum.**

_Poseidon, Zeus, and 10 others like this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Why do I have a feeling all the gods just liked this?

**Poseidon: **They did. We're all sharing Hermes's computer on Olympus.

**Kronos: **DISLIKE!

**Percy Jackson: **Whoa, man! Where'd you come from? Tartarus has Internet?

**Percy is listening to music, and when he turns, he sees Mrs. Dodds glaring at him. "The three gods have been rivals ever since," Mr. Brunner continues. "Always arguing, always threatening war."**

_Chiron likes this._

Comments:

**Chiron: **This reminds me of the old days….

**Grover Underwood: **Shhhh! We're getting to the part where Percy beats up the creepy stalker teacher! (Hint, hint)

**Chiron: **Are you referring to me? :(

**Grover Underwood: ***Facepalm* Mrs. Dodds!

"**On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um, how should I put this?" Mr. Brunner asks. "Hook up?" Grover suggests. The class starts laughing. Mr. Brunner nods. "They would hook up with mortals," he says, "The children of these unions were half-god, half-mortal." He looked around. "Can you tell me what they were called…Percy?"**

_Grover Underwood and 3 others like this._

Comments:

**Grover Underwood: **"Hook up?" Really?

**Annabeth Chase: **Exactly what you would say.

**Grover nudges Percy. He looks at Grover, then pulls out his ear buds out. He looks at Mr. Brunner. "I'm sorry…What, Mr. Brunner?" He asks. Mr. Brunner moves his wheelchair closer.**** "****What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?" **

Comments:

**Annabeth Chase: **A demigod, for the gods' sake!

**Percy Jackson: **Yes, Wise Girl, we know.

**The camera zooms in on Percy's face. "A demigod," he says."Exactly," Mr. Brunner says. "And many of them became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another?" Percy shrugs. "I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." Mr. Brunner says, leaning forward.**

_Chiron likes this._

Comments:

**Annabeth Chase: **Perseus. Duh.

**Percy looks at the tablet about Mr. Brunner's head. The Greek inscriptions translate into "Perseus defeats Cetus." "Percy," Percy mutters. "Perseus." He said louder.**

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

Comments:

**Annabeth Chase: **Finally!

**Percy Jackson: **Come on! I got it right!

**Annabeth Chase: **You looked at the Greek inscriptions!

**Mr. Brunner nods. "Correct," he says. Moving his wheelchair, he continues: "Now over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion! Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as trophy."**

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Comments:

**Percy Jackson: **Correct!

**Annabeth Chase: **sighs….

**Oh yeah…I feel like making a haiku right now, since I've finished chapter four:**

**I am done writing**

**Chapter four of my fanfic**

**Come on! Review it.**


	5. Devious Titles

**So, um, hey guys…**

**You know what? I always start with that. So this time, I'm going to start with something different:**

**Hi.**

**See? Simple.**

**Also, the way I titled it, Devious Titles, means that this is an A/N. But wait! Read it, because you might not get any updates for a while. In fact, I'm going to work on a new story of mine: Reincarnation.**

**Anyways, I'm going to stop writing this for a while. Key words: For a while. Because, the movie thing I used was on youtube, and now it's gone. And my downloaded version only starts from the hydra battle.**

**So, I'm going to start a new story call Reincarnation, sequel to Truth or Dare.**

**But it's more of Adventure/Romance, but I'll try to get some humor in.**

**Jeez, I just rephrased the 5****th**** paragraph. **

**Oh, well.**

**Now for the ending…**

**So, um, yeah…**

**Actually, let me rephrase that.**

**Bye.**

**Yup, bye.**

**See you in the reviews for my new story!**

**~Fyrefly0.0**


End file.
